yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Easter Eggs
In the debug builds of the game, YandereDev has included some Easter eggs. These are usually added when Dev doesn't have enough time to write code for the game. They include wearable accessories for Yandere-chan, game modes, a small timed event at the starting menu and a transparent figure/phantom. Accessories *‘H’ key to cycle through hairstyles. **Her default hair; which is a Ponytail. **Right-sided Ponytail. **Left-sided Ponytail. **Pigtails. **Three Ponytails. **Longer Pigtails. (known as Twintails) **Drill-hair. **Long hair. **Very long hair. **Rei Ayanami's hair. (Neon Genesis Evangelion) **Yuno Gasai's hair. (Mirai Nikki) **Korra's hair. (Legend of Korra) **Super Saiyan hair. (Dragonball Z) **Hatred Mode hair. **Bald *"<" and ">" or "," and "." keys to decrease or increase Yandere-chan’s bust size, respectively. *'P' key to cycle through eye wear. **Right Eyepatch **Left Eyepatch **Double Eyepatch **Glasses *‘O’ key to cycle through miscellaneous accessories. **Toast **Toaster **Bubble Tea **Ice Pop/Popsicle **Senpai Voodoo Doll **Devil Costume **Shimapan Panties **Octopus Plushy **English Gentleman Hat and Moustache (Pressing the ctrl button will make Yandere-Chan say gentleman-like things while this accessory is active.) **A hair band in the shape of a piano keyboard but with rainbow-coloured instead of white keys **A raw slice of meat with a knife on it. **White headphones. **Giffany's bow. (Gravity Falls) **Sombrero made of chips with a sauce in the sombrero. (Despicable Me 2) **A Mario Cap (with a 'Y' instead of the iconic 'M') with a plumber mustache. **Kitty ears (Pressing the ctrl button will make Yandere-chan say "Nyan!") Modes *By using the '?' key, you will see the 'Easter Egg Menu'. This shows the following options: *'P' key to activate 'Punished Mode'. This mode cannot be deactivated until you reset the game. This mode is a reference to the game Metal Gear Solid 5. It gives Yandere-chan a torn-up school outfit, a tan-colored scarf, a black eyepatch on her right eye, a red left arm, a scar on her left eye, a black protrusion from her forehead, a black glove on her right hand, and a cigar. It also replaces the music with "Nuclear" by Mike Oldfield. *'X' key to activate 'Slender Mode'. This mode makes Yandere-chan's uniform turn black/gray, her skin will turn completely white, make her eyes blank, her hair will move in different directions, and her body shape will resemble that of Slenderman's. Suspensful music plays the whole time while in this mode. It will cause other students to treat Yandere-chan just as if she were insane, and being noticed by Senpai or by a teacher will result in game over. Activating this mode sets Yandere-Chan to minimal sanity level. As such, if you encounter Senpai in this mode, it will result in a Heartbroken screen or an expelled screen if you encounter a Teacher in this mode. The weapon she chooses becomes larger. *'B' key to activate 'Bancho Mode'. The mode cannot be deactivated until you reset the game. This gives Yandere-Chan's bandaged arms, a black school outfit, a Sargent cap, and a pick in her mouth. The music playing in this mode is "BafBaf! Sonna ni Moeru no ga...Suki Kai" by Iwasaki Taku. This mode is a reference to Mako's Two-Star Goku Uniform from the anime Kill la Kill. *‘H’ key to activate 'Hateful Mode'. The mode cannot be deactivated until you reset the game. It's is a reference to the game Hatred. Yandere-Chan's uniform will turn black/gray, and the atmosphere will turn red. As with Slenderman mode, this will set the sanity level to minimum. Metal music plays the whole time in this mode. As such, if you encounter Senpai in this mode, it will result in a Heartbroken screen or an expelled screen if you encounter a Teacher in this mode. There is a glitch where if you have the August 12th build, while Hateful Mode is active and the player changes Yandere-chan's clothing to Nude, School Swimsuit, or Gym Uniform, Yandere-chan gets stretched. *'S' key to activate 'Spooky Mode'. This mode turns all female students into skeletons and plays the song 'Spooky, Scary Skeletons' in the background. While the female students are skeletons, their bangs seem to disappear. The reason the male students aren't skeletons could be that the player wouldn't be able to tell them apart. Teachers turn into skeletons as well. However, the Nurse and Osana Najimi do not turn into skeletons. *‘T’ key to activate 'Titan Mode'. This mode cannot be deactivated until you reset the game. This mode is a reference to the anime Attack on Titan, or Shingeki no Kyojin. It will make the students increase greatly in size, and remove their clothing. It will also make Yandere-chan's uniform partially brown instead of blue. Pressing the 'L ' and 'K ' key rapidly in this mode will make Senpai and the teachers titans as well. *'G' key to activate 'Galo Mode'. this mode cannot be deactivated until you reset the game. It gives Yandere-chan tanned skin, gold bracelets, sunglasses and super saiyan hair. It also replaces the music with "Galo Sengen" by Policeman. Pressing the ctrl button will make Yandere-chan power up. *'K' key to activate 'DK Mode'. This mode will make Yandere-Chan's head and arms large. This could be a reference to the character Donkey Kong from the Mario series developed by Nintendo. Donkey Kong's initials is DK. He also has a large head with long and thick arms. *'L' key to activate '47 Mode'. This mode will make Yandere-Chan bald, have a barcode on the back of her head, and change her shirt to a black jacket with a red bow. The music is replaced by "Only You Can Stop Them" by Jesper Kyd from "Hitman - Blood Money" game. This mode is a reference to the game Hitman. *'J' key to activate 'Bad Romance'. 'Bad Romance' is a stand for Yandere-Chan's protection. This mode is a reference to the anime JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Bad Romance can hold up to 8 weapons. The name could change later on, but this is what YandereDev is thinking about. This Easter Egg can only be activated on the Easter Egg menu, even though it doesn't show. BR currently does not do anything, so it might still be a work in progress. *'N' key to remove clothes. Pressing N with the easter egg menu open will make Yandere Chan naked. It does not show up on the menu. Phantom Girl If you take a picture in the bathroom on the 3rd floor, a semi-transparent girl about half the size of an average student model will appear in the picture. No matter where Yandere-chan is the ghost will be looking in her direction. This character will be known to move throughout the game, as she used to be behind the single cherry blossom tree behind the school. Starting screen After about 10 seconds, the screen title will show the darker side of the game for a short amount of time, this including a dark atmosphere, a bloody uniform, and squirming corpses. Pressing the space bar can manually change to the "insane" title screen, but only for a short amount of time as well. You can make the "insane" title screen last longer by repeatedly tapping the space bar. In an older version, the starting screen had different animations every ten seconds such as Yandere-Chan stabbing a student rapidly, being covered in blood while carrying a severed head, and staring blankly at the viewer. The only music played during these scenes are static. April Fools For April Fools 2015 YandereDev released Super Yandere 64 and Kuudere Simulator. Super Yandere 64 This game is Super Mario 64 remake in Unity with Yandere-Chan instead of Mario. Kuudere Simulator Kuudere Simulator is the opposite of Yandere Simulator. The main character doesn't want a Senpai and sits on a chair inside of a room. Also lets players to activate a Tsundere Mode that is also an opposite of a Yandere where the character says that she doesn't need a Senpai whatsoever. If done right, she'll say the word "Baka" in the push of a button. Bugs *Titan students run into walls, get stuck, and usually move backwards. *When a titan is killed through whatever means, the ragdoll base collapse in itself, and the body floats all over the place. Yandere-Dev has stated that the bug is too humorous to fix. *Some decoration Easter Eggs obstruct the camera view. Gallery Eyepatch1.png Eyepatch2.png Eyepatch3.png Easteregg1.png Easteregg2.png Easteregg3.png Easteregg4.png Easteregg5.png Easteregg8.png Eateregg9.png Easteregg10.png KittyYandere.png Glasseseasteregg.png Hair1.png Hair2.png Hair3.png Hair4.png Hair5.png Hair6.png Redblack.png Category:Game Mechanics Category:Easter Eggs